SAMCEDES: So it is said, let it be Written!
by wordsandwonders
Summary: Because I love my OTP so much, here's the deal. I am willing to re-write ANY Glee scene, using Samcedes instead, an extension of one of their existing scenes, a "missing" moment, or just anything you wanted to have happen. Send me PROMPTS This is a drabble collection (I guess?) Note: If it's an entirely new prompt, please outline any specific things you want covered.
1. AN

**More Samcedes because I can**

Ok so we've all watched Glee and thought "What the hell? Why didn't that happen?"

Well my friends, I'm sick of saying it so I'm gonna write it, instead.

Ever saw a scene and pictured it with Samcedes instead?

Or have you seen a Samcedes scene and thought "That's it? Are you kidding me?!"

Or made an entire scene up in your head? Don't even lie, yes you have.

So here's the deal, tell me about it. And it shall be written.

***Starts singing "White Flag" by Dido***

I will go down with this ship!


	2. Welcome Ms Jones

Samcedes4eva

I would love to read a drabble where Mercedes is the new assistant choir director with Mr. Schue and Sam tries to win her back, like he did for the nurse, except not the weird nurse they are trying to push on Sam, but Mercedes.

**Consider it done girl!**

"Ladies and Gentleman, may I present to you my new assistant choir director, and one of the greatest singers in William McKinley glee club _history. _Ms. Mercedes Jones." Mr. Schue said as the room rumbled with cheers and applause.

"Thank you, Mr. Schue. And hi everybody! Y'all know me so just Mercedes is fine."

"What happened in LA? Everything ok?" Blaine asked.

"So 'why are you here?' basically?" she laughed. "I'm here because LA wasn't working out as I hoped, I'll go back. I just need some time, and might as well help out here, right?"

She set up inn Mr. Schue's office, her own desk and everything. One day she sat looking at the song list they had to choose from for the next competition. She let out a frustrated groan "Lord help me," she said rubbed the sides of her head. This songs were either old and tired, or complete crap.

"You ok in here beautiful?"

She looked up, he was leaning against the doorframe. "I'm ok Sam," she put the list down. "Can I help you with something?"

He chuckled, "Really Mercedes?"

"Really what?"

"You're acting new," he said plainly before sitting down in the chair across from her.

"_Excuse _me?" She tilted her head at him.

"You heard me baby,"

"Don't _baby, _me, check your tone, and explain your damn statement."

"You were always really hot, when you got angry," he said in what she swore was _adoration._

"Samuel, _what _do you want? I'm busy."

"You, always have, always will. Sorry, I'll just go now." He said winking before leaving her alone.

**Some Time [Like a week] later**

"Ok! And that's a wrap. Kitty good job, you're getting better! Marley we'll work on breath work and diction tomorrow yea? Blaine, watch the high notes ok boo boo? Sam, you're singing flat _again."_ She closed the piano cover.

Sam looked up at her clenching his jaw.

"We should go now guys," Blaine said ushering Marley and Kitty out the door.

"Angry sex?" Kitty whispered, looking at Sam and Mercy who were glaring at each other so harshly she had to look away.

"Or World War 3."

"Either way _run."_

The door closed, and they were left alone.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Me?"

"Yes _you"_

"I don't have a problem!"

"Raise your voice at me one more time." She said with venom.

"Sorry, but why are you so pissed at me?"

"I don't know, maybe if you can't figure it out ask Brittany!"

"Is that was this is about?" he asked, his features softening.

"No." she said getting up.

"Wait a minute," He caught her arm, pulling her to him.

"What then what is this about? Baby talk to me…"

"Don't baby me Sam. Let go of me! You…let go!"

He let go. "I what?"

"You think I wouldn't notice?"

"Notice what?"

"Hmm, let's see, Quinn, Me, Brittany, one of those things don't fit. So what? Just wanted a little something different?" she scoffed "Bye Sam."

"Mercy, do you really think I'd do that just because? That you won't mean everything to me?"

"Yea well, I wasn't the one you married was I? Bye Sam."

He caught her arm again, cupping her face "No, you don't get to say bye to me beautiful. We aren't over."

"But Brittany…"

"I want _you. _Not Brittany, not Quinn-" he kissed her with so much intent and so much passion, that she felt her knees go weak.

She pushed on his chest, and he stumbled back a few steps. "Just you, and I'm going to prove it to you. You have my word!" he shouted the last sentence as she ran for the door.

**A/n I hope this was what you wanted…or something like it. If not I can change it?**


	3. Welcome Ms Jones Part 2 of 2

**Part 2, because I felt it necessary **

"Sam, my office please." Mr. Schue said walking past him, closing his locker he followed.

"Everything ok, Mr. Schue?"

"Everything is fine," hearing her voice, he jumped a bit. "Thanks Mr. Schue." She sat at the desk crossing her legs, as he left.

And there was nothing but silence in the room.

"Mercy?"

"What?"

"Why am I here?"

"You need to stop Sam…"

"Stop what?"

"The flowers, the gifts, the glee club dedications. You need to _stop."_

"No. I gave you my word that I'd fight to get you back, this is me fighting for what I want."

"Stop."

"What? Stop what? Telling you how much I love you, and want you? Never."

"You don't love me…"

"Oh? And what makes you say that?"

"Again I'm not the one married to Brittany."

"_I was lonely ok?! _I was lonely and I made a mistake…"

"No honey, you don't get _married _by mistake."

"Damn it Mercedes! I'm sorry ok?! I'm sorry that it wasn't you, that it wasn't a real wedding, I'm sorry that you don't have my last name, and I'm sorry I'm such an idiot. Happy now?" he said out of breath.

She looked at him, for a minute not saying anything.

"Did you mean it?"

"Which part? I meant it all, but which part?"

"You're sorry I don't have your last name?"

"Extremely sorry."

"Well," _we're young there's still time. _"We should probably go…" smoothing out her dress, she walked towards the door.

She walked past him, she smelled like vanilla and brown sugar, it drove him insane. He kissed her, roughly this time, not allowing her room to protest.

She was having a bit of trouble breathing, he's taken her by surprise after all. So she used the only trick she knew would work.

Bringing her hand up to the back of his neck, she ran her fingernails lightly across it. He hated that.

He stepped back instantly, "Ok…I need to calm down."

She gave him a minute, before she kissed him.

"You need to stop or it might actually work…" she whispered before walking out.

He watched her leave, it might actually work.

**Fin**


	4. Life's too Short

**Gertie72**

**After Quinn had her car accident, I always thought that would have been a perfect time for Mercedes to get back with Sam. The whole life is too short thing.**

The sigh of relief was audible. "She's going to be fine."

"Mercedes?"

"Hmmm?"

"You ok? You're shaking." He put an arm around her waist for support.

"No…I mean yea, but no, I just…"

He led her away from the group, sat her down, and pulled a bottle of water from the bag he always carried to competitions. He opened it, held it up to her lips tipping it slowly, watching her swallow.

Putting a hand on top of hers he moved some hair from her face. "She'll be fine. Quinn's tough, and you heard the doctor…"

Mercedes just shock her head no, as tears slid down her cheeks,

Sam moved from sitting next to her, so he was squatted down in front of her.

"Mercy…can you talk to me? Can you tell me how you feel?"

She shook her head yes to that. Sam waited.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too…"

I-it's just…she could have _died _Sam. Life's too short, to be this way…"

"What way?"

"I miss you."

"I miss you too beautiful."

"I just…I…Sam I'm sorry, about all of this. I shouldn't have…I didn't mean…"

"Hey, shhh…deep breaths Mercy, come on just take a deep breath for me…there you go…just relax." He said taking a tissue from his pocket and wiping her tears.

"Now what's the matter what didn't you mean?"

"I want to be with you Sam, to be the way were last summer. I…it hurt so much when you left I didn't want to risk that again. But this…" she tilted her head towards the group of people in the waiting area, his gaze followed.

"I realize, I don't want to deny it anymore. I love you too much…oh no Sammy why are you crying? I'm s-sorry I didn't mean to make you sad…" she wiped his tears away with her fingers.

"No, I'm not sad. I'm not. Are you saying you want to get back together?"

She nodded, at him.

"Tell you what, I'll take you home and we'll talk. How's that sound?"

She nodded at him again, giving him a small smile.

He stood up kissing the top of her forehead.

"I love you."

**"Nga yawne lu oer nì'ul" she said back.

He looked at her wide eyed before grinning and taking her hand.

**A/n that was Navi, because you can not spend the summer with Sam Evans and not learn it! She said "I love you more"**


	5. Tilt-a-Whirl

**marinamarinovic**

So, I always wondered what happened on that tilt-a-whirl…

**ME TOO! Oh gosh ok here we go.**

"Sam…"

"It doesn't go _that _fast…"

"But Sam…"

"Tell you what, I'll hold on to you the whole time."

She looked up at him brown eyes meeting green. "Promise?"

"Promise, promise." He said grinning pulling her towards the line.

"What are you doin'?" she said smiling.

"Holding on. I promised."

She laughed rubbing the skin of his arms wrapped around her waist from behind.

"But we haven't even gotten on yet…?"

"I said the whole time."

"True," she laughed leaning her head back on his shoulder.

"You smell really good."

"Thanks." Because he was standing behind here, they had move together to move up in the line.

"What is it?"

"Hmmm, Vanilla Brown Sugar, you like it?"

"Yes."

"Ok now you're sniffing me, stop it!" she chuckled.

"Ticklish?"

"….No…."

He moved his hands down her sides.

"Sam. No!"

"Ok come on, we're up."

He allowed for them to get on to the ride. Smiling at her nervousness. "Hey, I've got you, don't worry."

"If I get a headache after this…"

"We'll go back to my house and you can nap." He slipped in next to her, putting an arm around her.

"You have all the answers huh?" she smiled at him.

"Yup." He grinned.

The ride started moving, at a slow pace and she snuggled up to Sam. "You're alright baby, relax."

"Baby?" she said close to his ear.

"Yes, I shall call you "Baby Vanilla Brown Sugar Jones""

"That's long."

"So just baby then."

"Ok, that works too." The ride started to pick up speed, and she tensed.

She looked up at him, and him at her with a smile.

He leaned to kiss her. She made a noise of surprise but his lips felt nice and warm.

"See?" he said as the ride stopped. "Told you you'd be alright."

"Yea I'm alright…"

"What?"

She reached for his hand, intertwining their fingers, standing on her tippy toes. She stole a kiss loving the warmth of his lips. "And now I'm better."


	6. NAVI

They were alone in Sam's house; she was walking around his room. Being dyslexic she wasn't surprised he had so many book, probably for practice.

He had to finish chores, so she was by herself. She picked up a book, catching her interest she kept flipping pages.

"Having fun?" he smirked sitting on the bed rubbing her shoulders.

"Oh hi, umm yea, I was just reading. It's a real language…"

"Yes it's a real language." He laughed.

"Can you teach it to me?"

"….What?"

"It seems fascinating…can you teach me?"

"…You want to learn Na'vi?"

"Yesss…is that odd?"

"I..No but I mean…I can…just shocked you want to learn…Santana and Quinn never bothered. They both said it was stupid."

"Well _I _don't. Can you teach me?"

"Yea sure, of course."

So they were called "Na'vi Lessons" and she secretly loved them.

Sam loved teaching her. They would learn with kisses.

Every sentence she got right she got a kiss, every one she got wrong he got one. _Best deal ever._

One day after her lesson she was getting ready to go.

** "Hahaw nìltsan lor" he said

**Nga yawne lu oer she said back before kissing him and leaving he stood there in awe

**Sleep well beautiful

** I love you


	7. You did what?

**A/N Am I the only one wondering what the hell Mercy would have done had she found out about "White Chocolate"?**

"I…you were doing _what?"_

Sam cut the engine and gave back her keys. "I'm…I'm not proud of it, I had to help them somehow mercy…" He tried to reach for her, she rejected his touch.

"You would call me after work, talk to me about how hard your day was…when really you just…" she got out of the car running to her door.

Sitting on her bed, she thought. _He'd been lying to me. But it must have been hard for him. I wonder if he was ever _intimate _with anyo-. Hmmm. No. no. don't think- don't._

**A FEW WEEKS LATER**

"_Mercy we're going!"_

"Ok bye mom! Bye dad!" she turned her attention back to her hair.

A few minutes later she heard a knock, going downstairs she laughed. "Did you forget your phone aga-. Sam?"

"May I come in?"

"No."

"Mercy it's been weeks. _Please _talk to me?"

"We've talked since Sam."

"But not about what we need to talk about…"

"Yea, we don't need to talk about that. Bye."

"Yes." He said putting a hand against the door. "We do."

"Sam…"

"Please?"

She let him in, her dog immediately jumped up at him for attention.

"Hey there buddy. How you been?" Sam rubbed the dog's ear.

"Ok, so are you gonna talk or…?"

"No, we're gonna talk. That's how conversations work."

"I have nothing to say to you…"

"No, you have nothing _nice _to say."

"…ok fine."

"I get that you're disgusted and disappointed in me but…"

"Ok hold up. Yea, it wasn't the best move but you could have at least _said _something. I mean I had to hear it from _Rachel. _You know I can barely stand her on a good day…"

"I just didn't know how to tell you…I mean I'm ashamed of myself, and I thought you would be too."

"Sammy…I still wish you would have said something…"

"And I'm so sorry Mercy…do you can forgive me? You know like eventually?"

she shrugged, folding her arms across her chest, eyes looking downward.

"What's on your mind beautiful?"

"You were gone a long time…"

"Mhhm?"

"Was there-Is-I was just wondering-if there was anyone that you…"

"If there's someone else?"

she nodded. afraid of what the answer would be.

"No. no one, I swear it."

"Sam…"

"Sam?"

"Mercedes?"

"Was that all?"

"…Well that depends…"

"On?"

"On if you'll let me hug you before I leave."

"That's ok…" she said inching forward, before his arms wrapped around her.

He held her in his arms, feeling at peace for the first time since he entered Lima.

She felt her breath catch, but she wasn't going to cry, not now.

"Bye beautiful." He smiled softly, before leaving.

She honestly didn't know what would happen between them. She wrapped her arms around herself. Taking note for the first time that she had Sam's sweater on.


	8. The First Time

**A/n Blame Tumblr for this. Blame it completely.**

**Sam and Mercedes have their first time**

"Did you bring enough stuff, Merc?" he smiled lightly at her, as she ran around the hotel room, placing her stuff where it needed to go.

"Are you making fun of me Sammy?" she poked her head out from the bathroom.

"No baby. I would never. Just sayin' it's a lot of stuff for two days."

"Shush up, Evans. Just trying to be comfortable is all."

Sam grinned. "I could make you comfortable…"

"Shush up." Mercedes giggled.

They were in a hotel. Because Sam's house was loud, and Mercedes' parents were erring her nerves. She had to get out of the house. So a quick call to Tina calling in a favor of the cover up, a call to Sam to pack and call Mike. And most importantly her annual Christmas cheque from her grandmother so she could pay for the room and a trip to the grocery store.

None the less they were settled and whatnot. A one bed room, because well, two beds seemed dumb, they shared any other time.

"Movie?" Sam asked, flipping through channels.

"Shirt?"

"Hmmm?"

"Did you want a shirt first?"

"No shirtless works for me, I mean, I'm good. Look at these abs, they are sexy and perfect…."

"…Sam…" Mercedes gritted her teeth. She didn't know how he was so comfortable with himself, it made her feel worse.

Sam wasn't dumb he saw the change in her, it was small but it was there. "Come here, beautiful." He held his arms out. She shook her head, "I'm fine Sammy," she shrugged him off with a twist of the wrist.

"I just want to hold my beautiful girl in my arms, is that asking too much baby?" Sam said softer this time looking at her.

She grumbled for a minute. Hating that his voice was so soft and sweet sounding. "Let me change in to pajamas first…ok?"

"Sure thing beautiful." Sam pretended to be nonchalant about it, although he was sad that he hurt her feelings, even just a bit.

She was his Mercy, the best thing in his life. And hopefully she would never leave it. He decided if it would make her more comfortable, he'd put on a shirt. Going over to his bag, he pulled out a shirt, noting several small gold packages tied together with an elastic band and a note attached.

_Bro! Did you think you were going to spend time with Sexy Mama without these? There are 10, you shouldn't use more than that…I mean you need breaks for food and stuff so yea. Do good things. _

_Puck_

Sam blushed. He and Mercedes had never been _fully _intimate in that way and Puck just…yea. He put a shirt on, and put the condoms back in the bag. Hearing the bathroom door open he laid on the bed.

"Hey there beautiful." He smiled.

"Hi baby." She laid on the bed fitting comfortably in his arms.

"You ok?"

"Mhhhm, you?"

"You sure? I'm ok, you're here, how could I not be?"

"Sam…"

"Yes?"

"I umm…have you thought about _it?" _And by _it _she meant _it, _the two of them being together in that way.

Sam was unsure where that came from. But he wasn't going to lie. "Yes. I have, many times, but like I've said when we've talked before there's no pressure…whenever you're ready ok?"

She nodded, softly biting her lip.

"Don't. whenever you're ready. And not a minute before."

"I lied…"

"About what?"

"There's a bit of pressure, I just mean…you have experience and I'm.."

He silenced her with a kiss. "You are perfect. Absolutely perfect."

"A virgin."

He shook his head. "Doesn't matter. Mercy, I love you, and I want you to be comfortable, for your first time to be a good experience for you. Doesn't have to be now, hell it doesn't even have to be me I just-"

"I want it to." She said softly placing a kiss on his jaw. "I want it to be you Sam. I've never loved someone so much and…" placing another kiss to his jaw she trailed off.

Truth was she was ready, she'd been ready for a while, still nervous, but ready. She wanted this. She wanted Sam.

"And wh-?" he went to question her, but she kissed him instead.

"I love you."

"I love you too beautiful." He said kissing her neck softly.

"I love you more." She giggled.

"I love you most, so I win, victory kiss for me." He said going back to her lips, kissing her between giggles.

"You smell good," he noted nuzzling her neck.

"Thank you,"

They were kissing and she could feel it, the way her body reacted to his, the way their hips moved in rhythm. It feel good, natural even.

He took in the change of position soon after it happened, because she was under him, and he had to brace himself above her.

"Sam…?"

"You ok Mercy?" he said his tone worried.

"I'm fine, but something's bugging you…I can tell."

He sighed at the feeling of her hands running up and down his back, through his shirt. "It's just nice, being with you, not being interrupted, I like it."

"It'll be nice just us for a while…"

Sam was suddenly really nervous. He couldn't get his mind off of her. How beautiful and sexy she was And his body responded. He rolled off to sit on the side of the bed, slightly embarrassed that he couldn't control it better.

Laying flat on her back, she blinked when Sam was no longer on top of her. "Umm…what just happened?"

Sam let out a nervous laugh, "Just…need a minute to calm down a little bit…"

She smiled sitting up, with a hand on his shoulder she kissed her ear. "It's alright, you know, no big deal…"

She noticed he was rubbing the back of his neck. A nervous habit.

"What?"

"I want you, more than I can ever explain…you are just…so beautiful and so good to me, just perfect and I love you."

She silenced him with kisses. He wasn't complaining though. "I want you too Sam." She whispered against his lips.

"Baby…"

"Sam…I want you…I want this." She said giving him another kiss.

"Mercy…look at me…please?" He was looking at her when she opened her eyes.

"Are you sure? Like 100% sure? We don't have to…baby you know that don't you?"

She wanted to cry at how sweet his voice sounded. So loving, sweet, and caring.

"I know, I want to. I have for a while…" she admitted with her eyes fixed on his.

"I love you Mercedes Jones. I do and always will." Sam kissed her forehead and didn't move for a while. She sat back on the bed, slowly unbuttoning her shirt, not purposely, but her eyes were fixed on the boy on the bed.

Sam was in awe. Of this woman, of his love for her, and the love she returned. His eyes scanned the situation, he felt his heart speed up. He pulled his own shirt off, moving up next to her, wanting to touch, _to feel her._ He reached up, and back, not wanting to touch too quickly.

Brought back by her laugh. She looked at him taking his hand, bringing it to her breast. With a whisper of the word "gently" she closed her eyes, and just felt.

He was slow, careful. With his eyes fixed on the beauty of her face, he watched to make sure he wasn't causing her pain or discomfort of any kind. Smiling when he realized she was enjoying it. She gasped at the feeling of his mouth around her nipple, then sighed running her hands up and down his arms and through his hair.

His movements stopped shortly after. Her eyes opened eyeing him. He was just smiling up at her, fingertips running up and down her collarbone. "What's wrong?" she asked in a small voice.

"Your heartbeat is fast…you ok beautiful?"

She smiles at him. "Never better."

Rolling off her slightly his hand reached to string if her pajama pants. For a minute he just played with the string before asking slowly and softly, "Can I?"

"Of course." She lifted herself up off the bed a bit, enough for him slide her pajamas to her ankles and then off.

She shivered a bit feeling his hands on her thighs. "You ok beautiful?" He said softly tracing patterns with his finger tips.

She sat up then, pulling him to her. She needed to feel his lips again. He put a leg on each side of her hips, kissing her deeply. With her lips on his neck she whispers "I'm ok."

Her hands traced down his chest, and up again before resting close to the waistband of his shorts.

She hesitated before tugging on them a little.

"Off?" she whispered.

"…If you want…"

"Off." She nodded firmly.

Sam chuckled kissing her nose. "Ok." Before moving to remove his shorts.

Returning to the earlier position, neither of them said anything for a while, just looking at each other, hands roaming slowly.

"Mercedes?"

"Sam?"

"Are you positive, you want to do this? We d-don't have to…"

Mercedes' expression changed. "Do _you _not want to?"

"No! Baby… That's not what I meant by it. I just…I love you so much, and I want you to be comfortable…"

"I am comfortable Sammy…I love you so much." She hooked her fingers into the band of his boxers pulling them down.

Sam sighed. Mercedes on the other hand gasped.

"Something wrong Merc?"

She shook her head no. It was bigger than she'd expected. She wanted to reach out and touch it, but she was unsure why.

She looked up at Sam, unsure of how to proceed.

He nodded softly at her. Silently letting her know that whatever she wanted to do was fine.

She reached down wrapping a hand around him gently moving her hand back and forth slowly.

Sam had imagined this many times, he closed his eyes trying to keep his breathing even. She stopped soon after.

"You have protection right?"

"Yes…Should I go get…"

"Yes…" he disappeared to the corner of the room. She just starred up at the ceiling. Trying to slow her heart rate down. Trying not to overthink the situation…trying not to panic, when she heard the package rip open. _This is Sam. The man you love. The man who loves you, it'll be ok. You'll be ok._

She felt her underwear slip off. And small tender kisses being placed on the inside of her thighs. She sighed happily. He trailed back up kissing her exposed skin. She went to reach for a bedside lamp, to switch it off. He gently caught her hand, putting it to his shoulder. "No, none of that beautiful."

"But…"

"No."

"Sam…"

"No way beautiful, lights stay on…you're too gorgeous to hide."

"Ok…ok."

Kissing her once more, he moved some hair from her face. "Mercedes listen to me, if you want or need me to stop, if it hurts too much, just say so and I'll stop. Ok?"

She nodded softly, looking into his eyes.

"No, Mercy…out loud."

She felt like a young child being scowled at, but she knew what he was waiting on. "Yes Sam."

He kissed her skin, whispering to her as he slowly proceeded.

It hurt slightly, and felt a bit strange, but she was ok, until he reached her barrier.

She tensed, he stopped.

His voice low and concerned "Should I stop?"

"No,"

"Just relax beautiful, just relax, it's alright, just breathe."

"Sam?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, beautiful… it'll be better if I do this quickly…"

"Ok." She exhaled, willing herself to relax.

Sam waited, kissing her neck, whispering sweet things in her ear. When he felt her body relax, he whispered an 'I love you' before proceeding. Feeling her barrier break, he stopped soon after.

Her breath caught, tears stung her eyes. She bit down on Sam's shoulder and her nail dug into his back. She just wanted the pain to stop. She couldn't focus, and when she finally did.

Sam's voice was soft. "I'm sorry Mercy, I'm so sorry."

"Shhhh…" she said putting a hand in his hair. "Shhh…I'm ok, shhh…"

He kissed her ear.

"J-Just be still, just…don't move."

"Of course, I won't I promise."

He started humming, "Human Nature" softly to her. It always relaxed her.

After what felt like ever to both of them, Sam was given the ok, to carefully move.

It was definitely, a different feeling, but it was enjoyable after the pain dulled.

Sam withdrew from Mercedes extremely carefully not wanting to cause her more pain, and laid beside her, playing gently with her hair, pulling the blankets over them.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm ok, yea. Are you?" she turned her head, concern written all over her features.

"Of course I am. Why?"

"I mean…you didn't get to…"

Sam smiled. "Baby relax, that doesn't matter to me."

"But Sammy, that's not fair…"

Sam shook his head. "It's plenty fair, to know that you loved and trusted me enough to let me share this with you. That's what matters to me. My needs can wait."

"So…it wasn't horrible?"

Sam chuckled. "Not at all, it was amazing."

"Thank you."

"For?"

"Being gentle. Patient. For loving me, for being you, just thank you."

"I love you Mercy Evans." Sam said blissfully.

She stopped.

"What?"

"You just called me Mercy Evans…"

"….I'm sorry…I-I wasn't trying to…it just…I'm sorry." He looked away from her.

She smiled. "It has a nice ring to it…in a few years sure…Hey, look at me Sammy."

He did.

"I love you. And as long as it's just us you can call me that if you want…"

"Love you too." He kissed her sweetly. "Can I get you anything? Are you hungry?"

She reached placing a hand on her tummy. "A bit sore, but that's normal I was told."

"Should I run a bath?"

"That'd be fantastic…"

"Ok," he said getting up.

"Can order pizza watch movies and snuggle?"

"Anything for you." He said kissing her.

He felt amazing, so loved and just so amazing.

He took a quick shower, cleaning himself off after what had just happened.

Then he ran Mercy's bath. With no bubbles, of course she didn't like them.

Kissing each other as they crossed paths, Sam grabbed his phone to call for pizza, and the bathroom door closed.

She was on cloud nine. Her boyfriend was fantastic, so loving and caring. She was going to love him forever.

**A/n I dedicate this to Season 3 Samuel Evans, because he was at his best then. Season 4 Sam, like what the fuck even? And season 5? How about no? **


	9. Everyone Hooks Up

**A/n Anonymous on tumblr asked "Can you go something with the line "Mercedes everyone hooks up at weddings" from "I DO"?" Yes I can. Pretending Sam and Brittany never happened.**

Mercedes was slow dancing in Sam's arms. It was Kurt at first but he and Blaine were probably making out somewhere. So Sam stepped in. A few drinks had been had but she was just a bit tipsy. He knew how to act around her when she drank, just don't yell, or seem angry and she seemed ok.

"How've you been SamSam?" she used his nickname.

"Fine Cece, and you?"

"Just fine, you sure?"

"Mhhm,"

"I know you, what wrong?" she noticed the hand on her back pressing her a bit closer to him.

"You wouldn't care if I told you…" he whispered in her ear sadly.

That hurt her heart.

"I will always-"

"Love me? Yea I remember that song."

"Care. Sam?" she asked taking a step back, placing a hand on his cheek. "Please tell me what's wrong?"

"I miss you."

"Oh Sam,"

"Cece are you telling me you don't still have feelings for me?"

"…No."

"Don't you miss me? Us?"

"No Sam, no don't do this to me now."

"Do what?" he asked.

"The whole "us" talk."

"Kiss me."

"What? No."

"One kiss. A goodbye kiss."

"Oh fine." She kissed him quickly. "You can let go, the songs over…" she said ignoring her heart pounding.

He just held on lightly. She looked at him. His green eyes, and pink lips. His lips. Her eyes settled on them. She leaned up, with a soft whisper of "Sam" before their lips met.

"Cece…" Sam pulled away.

"I miss you too." She kissed him again.

"You do?"

"Of course I do."

"I just want to kiss you and lay next to you like we used to. That would make this day better…"

"What's wrong with this day?"

"…Don't you remember what happened last valentine's day?"

"…Oh right…"

"Mhhm…"

"Do you want to?"

"Want to what? He looked confused.

"Go lay down. And just…talk. It's late."

"Aren't you sharing a room with Kurt?"

"You're supposed to share with Blaine but," she tilted her head towards the door. Sam's gaze followed to see Kurt and Blaine exiting hand and hand.

"Don't think that's happening."

"You wouldn't mind?"

"Not at all."

"Ok let's go beautiful," he took her hand lightly supporting her weight slightly up to the hotel room.

"Do I get cuddles?" she asked sitting on the bed.

"How much did you drink?" he asked with a small chuckle.

"3 or 4. Not much. I just wanted to know if I get cuddles…"

"Yes, you will get cuddles Cece. Now you should go get changed."

"Ok SamSam, I'm going."

Sam removed his blazer, tie and shirt leaving on his dress pants and undershirt. By the pillow of the bed, something caught his eye. It looked like a pair of pants.

_Sam,_

_Here you go. I took a wild guess you may need these._

_Blaine_

Sam crumbled the note threw it in the trash. Stripping into his boxers and slipping the pants on. Not a minute too soon. Mercedes stepped out of the bathroom, and slipped into bed without a word.

Sam slipped in next to her. Placing one hand under the pillow and the other on her side.

"Is my hand ok there?" He asked gently facing her.

She just nodded her head, bringing it so it rested on her back. He grew small circles on it for her.

"Say something."

"Like what?" he asked.

"What you're thinking…"

"I'm thinking I get to wake up to your face tomorrow."

"Good thing?"

"Great thing. I like you without makeup best."

"I remember."

"Sam?"

"Hmm?"

"You realize everyone's gonna think we had sex right?"

"Why would they?"

"Because that's what they're all doing…?"

"Wait…didn't Santana leave with Quinn?"

"Hmm…and?"

"Whoa…I mean…I kinda just feel like I was used now…"

"Well, Santana was using you. Quinn no, but she's in college now some girls experiment."

"Some girls?"

"I haven't, if that was the undercover question…"

"So…you haven't…"

"Had sex? Not since the last time we did."

"Oh…"

He felt her tense. "We won't, if you don't want." He gently brushed hair from her face.

"They say everyone hooks up at weddings…"

"Well don't listen to what they say. Simple."

"We can kiss though right?"

"If you want…"

"What do you want?" she asked quietly running a finger along his bicep.

"To kiss you, and lie next to you all night."

She chuckled, kissing his jaw, then his nose and finally his lips.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

"I've gotta go beautiful." He whispered in her ear.

"…Don't move." She grumbled.

"Cece, aren't you hungry? I'll go get us some food."

She just grumbled some more. "No, warm and soft."

He chuckled. She somehow ended up snuggled to him with her legs intertwined with his. "I'm soft?"

"Mhhm, warm too. No moving." She nuzzled closer adding a small "Please?"

Placing an arm around her, and placing the other one behind his head, he kissed her forehead. "Ok beautiful anything for you."

He heard the key card click and the door open. Kurt and Blaine entered with food and coffee.

"Figured you were hungry. Mr. Schue said he'd pay for an extra night, you know since we're all here and what not…" they placed the covered trays and cups down.

Mercy stirred a bit, whining at the noise.

"Shh, shhh, relax just sleep." Sam whispered immediately stroking her hair, kissing it, rubbing her arm.

Kurt and Blaine smiled at that. Kurt whispered something to Blaine. Before going to pick up his bag.

Blaine just held up Sam's bag, and nodded putting it down, next to the bed.

Sam mouthed a thank you.

"See you guys tomorrow." Kurt whispered waving at Sam, pausing for a split second to take in the adorable sight in front of him.

"Think they hooked up?" He heard Blaine whisper as the door closed.

"Didn't everyone?"

Sam just looked down at the sleeping girl on his chest. Smiling, before closing his eyes.


	10. Nationals

**Missing Samcedes Nationals moments from Season 3.**

Sam almost bummed into Santana, rushing to Mercedes' room. "Is she ok?"

"She has food poisoning Troutty she's not ok. But Aretha's tough. She'll be alright."

Sam nodded before opening the door. "Mercy?" he slid to his knees just as he reached the side of the bed.

"Sammy." She smiled whispering weakly. "You should go practice…"

"I will later,"

she shook her head. "You could get sick."

"Shhh, it's alright babe. Shhh."

"But…"

"No, it's alright. How are you feeling?"

"Tired, and my tummy hurts."

"Ok just rest," Sam took her hand running his thumb over it soothingly and he hummed. She was asleep in no time.

"What are you doing in here?" Sue said from the bathroom door.

"I just came to stay with her."

"Oh? Really? Aren't supposed to be practicing?"

"I will. I just had to check on her."

**After Sam's fight with Puck**

She was feeling a bit better, but still not good enough to practice. She'd just come out of the shower when he knocked.

"What's the matter Sammy?"

"Puck is a grade A jackass."

She tilted her head, before getting changed. Sam was the only person who she felt comfortable enough to change in front of. "What'd he do?"

"Picked a fight with me, you know Puck things."

"Awww, did my poor baby get his feelings hurt?" she cooed, dressed she slipped back into bed.

Sam gave a dramatic pout. "It's not funny."

"It's Puck."

"What about me now?" Puck strolled in, carrying things.

"Ummmm, do you know how to knock?"

"Nope."

"What do you want?" Sam sneered.

Puck ignored him.

"What's up Diva? You feeling better?"

"A bit. What you got there?"

"Stuff. Brittany had them record edge of Glory so you could learn the steps, flattened gingerale and crackers, and IPod and speakers."

"Thanks Noah,"

"Anytime Diva. Just get better. We need you out there."

"I'll try my best."

"Can you leave now?" Sam rolled his eyes. "She needs rest."

"Diva can you tell him to hush up?"

"Noah, what did I tell you about conflict?"

"It's not needed…" he said quietly.

"Very good." She smiled. "Guess that was one good thing about dating yo' dumb ass. Taught you some life lessons."

"I'm not dumb!"

"You dated Puck?" Sam said from his corner.

"For like half a second. And you know what I meant." She said to the two boys.

"Mhhm, you should rest." Puck smiled.

"_You _dated _Puck?"_

"Back when I was a cheerio yea."

"_You were a cheerio?!"_

Puck and Mercedes chuckled.

"You didn't tell him?"

"Why would I? Past you know."

"Still. Later Diva, see you in the show circle?"

"I will try my best Noah."

"Are you ever going stop called me that?"

"Nope."

The door closed.

"You dated _him?" _

"Sam. Yes. For like a week, calm down."

"What else wasn't I told about?"

"I had a crush on Kurt…"

"What?!"

"Sam…can we not talk about this while the room's spinning?"

"Right of course sorry babe, what do you need?"

"A nap. Wake me in 20?"

"Sure thing."

**SHOW CIRCLE TIME**

"I know you aren't trying to do the show circle without me."

"Mercedes!"

"You're alive!"

she slipped in next to Sam. "You ok?" he whispered.

"Yea yea, I'm good."

"_Really?"_

"Yea."

Sam reached for her as soon as she got off stage. Feeling her forehead. "You're still warm."

"One more song Sam. I can make it."

"Baby…"

"You heard the woman! She's good." Artie interrupted before rolling away.

"Baby…" Sam scowled.

"One more, and then I sleep until checkout tomorrow."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"I love you."

"I love you to the moon and back Mercy."


	11. It's Puck

**Because I could see it happening.**

"Yo Hot Mama, Sam's at the door!"

"Let him in you idiot!"

"Why? I'm leaving?"

she came out of her bedroom, laughing. "Noah, it's just Sam, you can stay."

Puck gave her a once over, licking his lips without realizing. She looked good.

"Yea, no, I'm out. Later Evans. Hot mama, if you need me, call."

He pushed past Sam. Mercy pulled him inside.

"Hi."

"Hi."

Sam pulled her into a hug.

Pulling back, he eyed her suspiciously.

"What?"

"You smell…like Puck."

She laughed. "What?"

"You smell of cologne. _Puck's _cologne." He growled.

"Why the hell are you getting mad?"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you smell like him?"

"Because puts way too much cologne on, and I was doing my makeup when he did it?"

"He was in the _bathroom _with you?!"

"Will you relax? We were dressed."

"I will not relax, Merc."

"And why the hell not?"

"Because…what's stopping you?"

"Stopping me from…?"

"You live with him, we barely get to see each other, you two have history…"

She put her hands on her hips. "Are you honestly asking what's stopping me from cheating on you with _Puck?"_

Laughter filled the apartment. Mercedes and Sam looked towards the door, to see Puck doubled over laughing.

"Noah!"

"I came back for my keys…wow that was a funny joke, tell another one." He said while laughing.

"I was serious actually."

Puck looked at Sam, shaking his head.

"Bro, listen to me on this, Diva and I are _friends_. If I ever crossed lines, one, she said she'd castrate me, and two our relationship was _nothing _ like yours.

"What do you mean, nothing like it?"

"It's real, ours was like for show. I don't even remember kissing to be honest…"

"Cause we didn't."

"What?" Sam looked between the two.

Mercy shrugged, "It was for show…"

"So you two never…? But there's only one bedroom…"

This time they both laughed.

"You are blind as fuck, Diva show him."

She wordlessly led Sam to a room. "This is my song writing room…" she pointed to the wall, before pressing on it, revealing a second bedroom.

"Secret passage to my room, Noah said I could have the room with the passage way so I could right and then sleep; _alone."_

"Dude, we aren't sleeping together, we are just friends. And she's been waiting for you to get here so you guys could fu-"

"_Noah!"_

"Well you _have! _I mean I swear you've been priming for weeks, and then the Victoria Secret bags, and the-"

"Shut up!"

"And Puck?" Sam looked at his friend, while pulling Mercy closer to him.

"I'm leaving! Condoms in the bathroom, do good things, if you knock her up I'll kill you, and her room is soundproof by the way, so you better put it down White Chocolate style!"

They both laughed, as they heard the door close.

"So it's soundproof?" he rose an eyebrow.

"I like to sing in the morning…sue me."

"There are other things I'd rather do…"

"I'm sure. Come lay down."

They laid next to each other. "You're crazy." She said kissing his nose.

"How?"

"Puck? Really? Baby, he's _puck." _She made a face.

"I'm sorry, baby, my mind just wandered I mean share an apartment-"

"Shut up and kiss me."

He chuckled. "Yes Merc."

"So…there was something said about a victoria secret bag…?"

"Stop it Sam."

"Well…"

"I love you."

"I love you to the moon and back."

She chuckled, nuzzling his nose.

"So…? Now what?" she asked in mock innocence.

"How do you feel about chocolate?"

"You _know _white chocolate is my _favourite, _and I haven't had any in a _long _time. Wanna change that for me?"

"Hell to the yes." He said kissing her again.


	12. Sammy hates Needles

"Mercy?"

"Yea babe?"

"Can we _please _just go?"

"Aww is trouty afraid of a needle?" Santana mocked.

"Stop it San. No Sammy we have to."

He buried his face in her neck.

"I don't wanna."

"I know, I know, shh."

"Can't we just go and make out instead?"

"After. You'll get kisses after." She whispered back.

"But Mercedes…"

"_Samuel Evans?"_

He jumped.

"Babe, it's one needle. You'll be fine."

He just looked pale.

"Come on…" she took his hand.

"Oh it's one it's just a little pinch." The nurse said.

Sam just shook his head.

"Sammy, it's alright. Just focus on me, you won't feel it."

"But mercy what if-?"

She grabbed his face and kissed him.

"What if what?"

"What if it-? Ouch."

Sam looked at his shoulder than up to Mercedes, who shrugged. "Like I said focus on me, and you won't feel it."

"Sneaky." He said getting up, and walking out of the nurses office with her. "You kind love it…"

He smirked. "I love you."

"Kinda?"

"Totally, and completely"

He kissed her.


	13. Don't be Sorry

**The next two are related….sort of.**

_**MERCY**_

_**Hey, How far are you?**_

**SAM**

**I'll be there in a minute babe. Miss me? ;) **

_**MERCY**_

_**Please hurry, door's open.**_

**SAM **

**Merc…are you ok?**

Getting no answer back, he started to panic. She'd asked to see him, so he was strolling over. But now he broke into a run, she was home alone and something may have happened.

"Mercy!" he sprinted up the stairs.

"_Mercedes!" _he ran to her room.

She looked up like a deer in highlights. Sitting next to her Sam felt her forehead.

"What? Are you sick?"

She shook her head, and walked over the dresser. "Sammy?" she looked down at her hands before looking at him through the mirror.

"Yes?" he was starting to worry.

"Promise me something?"

"Anything…"

"Promise me you won't hate me?"

"Babe, I could never hate-"

"_Promise _me Sam. You have to promise." Her voice wavered, and her lip quivered.

He got up wrapping his arms around her. "I promise, Cece come on tell me…"

She just sobbed, breaking out of his hold. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…"

Sam caught her before she could sink to the ground. "For what? What's the matter?"

"I'm pregnant…" she said in a breath before sobbing again.

The world stopped, Sam could only hear his heart beating. _What? What were they going to do? A child? How the hell was he gonna be a dad?_

His mind snapped back to Mercedes. _She must be so scarred. It's her body, her life. Stop thinking about you Sam. She needs you._

"Cece…Mercedes, breathe. Breathe please just breathe. Honey, I know I know, but I just need you to try and relax. For me please?"

"I-I'm so sorry Sam, I-"

"Shhh, come now Cece you have nothing to be sorry for. Look at me," he wiped her eyes.

"I understand if you just wanna go, I can handle this by my-"

"Stop. No. Absolutely not. I'm here, and we'll handle this together."

"No Sam no, you can't I can't we can't how I-"

he kissed her sweetly. Until she stopped trying to talk.

"Are you sure?"

"I have an appointment…in the morning…"

He nodded. "I'm here." He whispered to her over and again.

"Stay…please?"

"Of course. He lifted her to her bed.

"I'm sorry." She said again.

"Stop that talk. Nothing to be sorry for babe. We just have to deal with this."

She was pregnant. 3 weeks actually.

She nodded on the door. Tears in her eyes.

"Mercy! It's raining! Come in!" Sam pulled her in. He noticed the bags at the same time his mom did. She just had her hands to her chest, nodding at her son.

"They…said…they said they don't have a daughter anymore if I keep her!" Mercedes sobbed.

"Oh sweetie." Mrs. Evans pulled her from Sam. "Shhh, shhh, it'll be alright. We're here for you ok? We're right here."

She laid in bed with Sam that night. Listening to his heartbeat. "I love you."

"I love you too."

He moved to kiss her belly. "I love you too baby girl."


	14. It's Destiny

Mercedes had made amends with her parents about the baby. Took long enough; she was 8 and a half months now. A baby at 19, right because that sounded so great. But she loved her girl, and people could say what they wanted, her baby meant the world to her.

Brushing her hair and humming. She felt something warm on her leg.

It looked a lot like…_water._

She carefully made her was downstairs where her and Sam's parents were talking.

"Excuse me?"

The chatter continued.

"Excuse me?!"

"Mercy baby what's the matter?"

"Nothing…except I think my water just broke…"

And cue the chaos. Stevie and Stacy screamed. The moms, both being nurses helped her to the couch, while keys were being searched for.

"Are you sure?"

"I…I think so…"

"Ok, are you feeling any pain? Contractions?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"Contractions?" she turned to her own mom. "They normally start about now."

Her breathing heavy she started panicking "Oh my god."

"What is it?"

"I'm about to have my baby."

"Ok Mercy. Ok let's just see what's going on ok? Help me get her to the couch."

"Mama, Sam, I need Sam." She said tearfully.

"I'm calling!" Stacy yelled. "No answer!"

"Keep trying!"

"Why isn't he answering?!"

"He's at work."

"Ok we have to get her to the hospital."

"It'll get the car!"

"An ambulance would be faster!

"Well how fast can it drive?"

"Who's delivering the baby?"

"Guys, Guys! You guys!" the chatter stopped.

Mrs. Jones spoke. "I'm delivering the baby, and we don't have time for the hospital, this baby is coming _now."_

"What?! Momma no! No! We have to get to the hospital!"

"Baby I've don't deliveries outside of the hospital before, it's gonna be ok. It's going to be fine."

"We have to go, we have to." She tried getting up but was held down.

"We don't have time Mercedes."

"Of course we have time we have plenty of t-" she was hit with her first contraction.

"Oh honey, I'm afraid your mom's right, this baby is ready to make an entrance." Mrs. Evans tried to sooth her.

"Momma," she said fearfully.

"It's fine sweetie, you'll be fine."

"What do you need? How can we help?"

"Boiling water, with scissors in it, soap with no dyes or fragrances, blankets and new shoe laces."

The men ran to grab the items.

"STACEY! Keep calling him!"

"On it mom!"

Sam came home,

"Ok so the waters boiled, and we have blankets for the birth."

"The…what?" he caught his little brother by the arm, taking in the scene in his living room for the first time. He started panting.

"Sam, son are you ok?" his dad asked.

"Yea…yea I'm fine. Mercy." He slid to his knees taking her hand. "The baby's is coming now?"

"Looks that way."

"Couldn't it wait until we got to the hospital?"

"_You _try telling her that!" she was hit with another contraction.

"Are you scarred?"

"Pretty much."

"Me too. I'm right here." He kissed her hand.

It was agonizing, for Sam to see her in that much pain. To hear her scream and know he couldn't stop it, or help.

"Ok Mercy on the next contraction I want you to push."

"What?! Already!" Sam asked wide-eyed.

"Yea, this baby's is a hurry."

"No! No! I can't I want to go home!" with tears streaming down her face she wordlessly pleaded with Sam shaking her head.

"Ok one," she had a death grip on his hand, "Two," not that he cared. "Three."

And she screamed in pain once more. And again. And again

"Sam I can't, I can't, make it stop!" He shushed her, tears in his own eyes.

"Ok one more, Mercy just one more!"

Her mom had taken the baby to get cleaned up. "How are you?"

"So…tired."

"I know, but you did so good." Sam kissed her face as he cleaned it off for her.

"Well, say hello to your daughter."

Her mom brought the baby to rest in her arms. Sam proudly next to her.

"Any ideas on names?"

Sam looked at her adoringly then back to the baby.

" Destiny?"

"Destiny Evans-Jones, I love it."

"I'll get the car," Mr. Evans said. "And get you three to the hospital."

Mercedes just rest on Sam, as they both looked at the baby.

**A/n I took Matthew and Destiny's moment from OLTL and turned it in to Samcedes. I don't own glee, because if I did…nevermind. And I don't own One life to live.**


	15. Prom

**If Sam had taken Mercedes to senior Prom.**

Sam and Tina were sitting resting their feet, from all the dancing.

"Excuse me lazy idiots! Sam Evans, Tina Cohen Chang, you are needed in that old musty choir room." Sue said into the mic.

Sam and Tina looked at each other, but went anyway.

"And the room's empty…" Tina said suspiciously.

"We aren't gonna get slushed are we?"

"Oh god, I hope not. What was that?"

They heard a small laugh.

Sam perked up, "Mercy?"

"Sam don't be silly," Tina shook her head.

"T I'd know that laugh anywhere."

"Leave it to you to give away our location." Mike said to Mercedes who walked in behind him.

"Sorry, but they looked so worried it was cute!"

Sam and Tina looked at each other then back at Mercy and Mike.

"Are they ok?" Mike asked.

"Processing, hold on." And sure enough seconds later they got hugs.

"What are you going here?"

"We came to take you both to prom. Santana and Kurt are here too."

"Not complaining, like at all. But…why?"

"Because it's senior prom and we want to be with the people we love?"

They made it back to the auditorium. Mercy was dancing in Sam's arms.

"I love you."

"I love you too Sammy."

"Beautiful?"

"Yes babe?"

"Stay with me?"

"Sammy you know I have to go back to school…"

"I know, but I missed you."

"I missed you too." He had buried his face in her neck, kissing it softly.

"Sammy!" she giggled. "Stop that."

"I just missed you so much."

"Sam?"

He lifted his head.

"I am so completely in love with you, hopelessly so."

"You know you're the one don't you?"

"Hmmm?"

"The woman I want to marry, and have a family with. It's you there isn't a single doubt in my mind."

He saw the tears welling up in her eyes.

"Stop that, babe. We're gonna both start crying." He wiped her tears.

"I cant believe you just said it though, I'm so happy."

"Thank you for coming, tonight beautiful I'm really happy you're here."


	16. From Samcedes to BRAM and MIKECEDES

**If Tina had called Mercy about BRAM too.**

"Hi Sam,"

"M-Mercedes…hi."

"How've you been?" she leaned against his locker.

"…Fine?"

"That's good."

"You aren't going to get mad at me are you?"

"For…?"

"Well Santana just-"

"It's your life Sam, I'm not going to get mad at you for fucking it up and being impulsive. You're naturally impulsive."

He looked hurt, "Ouch…"

"I said a little more then that when Tina called."

"Merc, I-"

"You're married to Brittany, is what you are."

"And you're pissed…"

"And hurt, don't forget that."

"Look I'm sorry, we've just been so lonely…"

"Funny, because you didn't call to tell me any of this…"

"I'm-"

"Sorry, I know. I wish you a good marriage Sam."

"It wasn't real."

"But the intent was. Which is what makes worse."

Mike came up to the pair then. "Babe, Finn needs us."

"Yea, give me two seconds?" she said holding up two fingers.

Mike nodded stepping out of ear shot.

"Babe?

"Yea, about two months now," she nodded.

"So you're pissed I'm with Brit while you're dating Mike?"

"Don't get cocky. Yea I'm pissed, because _you _weren't the one to tell me. I was going to come here, and talk to you. We aren't together anymore but I figured you deserved me to me straight up with you."

"What was I supposed to say "Cedes, I starting dating Brittany?"

"Sam," she signals Mike over "You should have said I'm moving on."

Sam watched them walk away, and felt a strange ache in his heart at the site.


	17. Secret Language

**A/n Samcedes make secret plans.**

Mercedes put down her phone smiling.

"What's with the smile Aretha?"

"Nothing, nothing."

"What did troutty say now?"

"Nothing," she put her phone in her pocket while Santana rolled her eyes.

"Hey beautiful!" Sam appeared in the doorway.

"Hi Sammy!" she walked over to hug him.

"Are we still on for later?"

"Srane ayoeng"

(Yes we are)

"Tsun oe 'ì'awn txon?"

(Can I stay the night?)

"Fyape? sa'nu si sempu kelku."

(How? My parents are home.)

"Za'u 'ì'awn hu oe"

(Come stay with me.)

"Oe tsun si tsa'u"

(I can do that)

"Set eo oe kä nga yawne lu oer"

(Now before I go, I love you) he kissed her sweetly.

"yawne lu oer"

(I love you)

She smiled turning back to Santana.

"What the hell was that?!"

"Na'vi." She said simply.

"Oh god, no, he didn't teach you that language, what the hell. Are you gonna talk to aliens or something?"

Mercedes smiled. She was spending the night with Sam, when everyone else thought she would be studying. Na'vi was a language all their own.


	18. Hold My Hand

"What are you two going on about?" Quinn looked up in the second row of glee club.

They were next to each other, and both looked at Quinn with a quick "Nothing."

"I call bullshit on that so hard." Santana smirked.

"Their babies would be like caramel colored with big beautiful lips and amazing voices…" Brittany said.

"Oh lord." Mercedes and Artie said in unsion.

"Like you've never thought of having babies with him." Tina smirked.

"I haven't…"

"I know for a fact that is bullshit."

"_Kurt!"_

"Well I _do."_

"_Shut up."_

Sam grinned "What?"

"Nothing Sam never mind." Mercedes blushed.

"I think actually I wanna hear this please continue Kurt…"

"I mean it's not like you haven't had your share of "I can't focus because I'm busy thinking about those curves" days." Puck interjected, smirking at Sam.

Mercedes grinned at that.

"And there was the time he ran into a locker because his mind was stuck on Cedes." Mike said and the boys nodded and laughed at the memory.

"Or when he went all "White Chocolate" and she was like drooling over it."

There was laughter. "I swear we had to like shake her out of it." Rachel shook her head.

"Okay! Guys let's get started!" Mr. Schue walked in clapping his hands to call order.

Everyone faced front. Sam kicked the back of Mike's chair lightly, when he was telling them to stop finding times to makeout.

Sam reached for her hand. She smiled over at him, holding his hand in hers. 


	19. Summer Fling

**A/n Samcedes says goodbye after their summer of love season 2 before season 3.**

They sat on the swing in the backyard. Swinging slowly.

"I'm sorry, about this mercy."

"Why? It isn't your fault. You have to go with them."

"I just…you mean so much to me. I don't want to leave you."

She bit her lip, she didn't want to cry now.

"But you have to babe, you have to, I need you to do something for me." She played with the necklace he'd given her just weeks before.

"Anything…"

She cupped his face gently, "I need you to move from this…"

"No. no _no. _how could you even ask that of me?"

"Shh, shhh baby, it's ok."

"No it isn't Mercedes! It's not ok! None of this is ok! I'm finally happy and then we have to leave and I have to leave you and I don't want to but now you're telling me to…none of this is ok."

"Sammy, you know I will always love you the most. But we have to, I know it'll be hard but we need to, summer's over-"

"Is that all this was to you? A summer fling?"

"No, it was more than that. _So _much more, Sam I love you."

"So why?"

"Because we need to go our own ways now. It would hurt too much if we did it later."

Sam nodded, wiping his face.

She wiped her face as well.

"So now what?"

"We leave tomorrow…"

"Stay the night."

"But your parents…"

"I need you to hold me tonight Sam, I don't care."

He took her hand and when inside.

**a/n That's why, in canon when she says "It was just summer fling" he grins. His way of calling BULLSHIT!**


End file.
